


Sugar

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: A friend and I couldn't help but wonder what materials they use to create makeup in Sugar Rush, and we landed on the idea of candy-flavored lipsticks. And, as we all know, Felix does have a bit of a sweet tooth.





	Sugar

Felix had just finished tying his bowtie when he heard the front door open. He left his bedroom and found Tamora leaned against his kitchen counter.

“Hi, Tammy,” he said, smiling up at her. “You look wonderful.”

Tamora smiled, knowing he would offer her the same compliment even if she were wearing a burlap sack. Tonight, however, she had dressed up for a special night out, donning a form-fitting navy dress.

“You don’t look half bad yourself,” she remarked, and he blushed.

Felix closed the remaining distance between them, reaching up for her hand so that he could press a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

“Happy anniversary,” he said, beaming up at her.

A flash of color caught his eye. Zeroing in on her lips, he couldn’t help but notice the red-tinted lipstick she was currently wearing.

“That’s a new lipstick, isn’t it?” he stated more than asked–he already knew the answer.

“Vanellope brought it over from Sugar Rush just as I was getting ready,” she answered.

Felix groaned inwardly at her reply.

“Well, we’d better get going if we’re going to make our reservation,” he said, hastily changing the subject and attempting to usher Tamora out the door.

“Aren’t you going to kiss me before we go?” she asked, her face betraying her amusement.

“Tammy, I wanted to take you out somewhere special tonight,” he whined. “If I kiss you in that lipstick, I…”

He trailed off, his arms dropping to his sides in defeat. He couldn’t help but curse Vanellope’s timing, but he knew she likely had no idea the affect those lipsticks had on him. It wasn’t his fault; he had a hard enough time pulling away from his wife’s kiss under normal circumstances. The sweet, candy-flavored lipsticks Vanellope regularly delivered only made it more difficult for him to control himself. The first time Tamora came home wearing one of Vanellope’s lipsticks, they hadn’t stopped kissing for the better part of an hour.

Felix had a difficult time admitting to the weakness the lipsticks caused, but Tamora was well aware of it. It had become a bit of a game for him to try and guess which flavor she was wearing before getting a taste, and judging from the unfamiliar hue, he was certain that this was one he hadn’t tasted before. He longed to know what delectable essence awaited him in her kiss, but he also knew that if he kissed her now, they would never make it out of the house in time for their date. 

“This isn’t fair,” he said, pouting.

“Come on, Felix,” she teased. “Just one little kiss?”

“It’s apple, isn’t it?” Felix guessed, eyeing her lips more closely. “Or, wait, it could be strawberry.”

“Only one way to find out,” she smirked.

Felix groaned once more before taking a deep breath.

“One kiss,” he said definitively. “And then we go to dinner.”

“Fine by me,” she replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

He hopped up onto one of his kitchen barstools, willing himself to practice some self control as he leaned in to kiss her. After a quick moment, he pulled away, applauding himself for the willpower he had just demonstrated, when he got a small taste of the flavor that lingered on his lips. His eyes widened and looked up at her with a questioning expression. 

“Is that… Vanilla?” he asked breathlessly.

Tamora gave him a knowing smile, relishing the affect this was having on him. She had been saving this particular lipstick for tonight, knowing that vanilla was Felix’s favorite flavor. He licked his lips, casting a heated look in her direction.

“Happy anniversary, Fix-It,” she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

Felix curled his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her close as he deepened the kiss. He didn’t protest as Tamora loosened his tie and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. It was pointless, he knew. They weren’t going anywhere tonight. 


End file.
